Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Various lacking-correct-citation images ;Image:Rom.JPG This ones really annoyed me for sometime. It looks almost like a painting?! And it doesn't look like a screencap, or a publicity photo. So can someone replace this with a publicity photo, or appropriate screencap so we can get rid of this. - AJ Halliwell 18:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :This looks like another publicity photo, but I think we can delete and replace this one. I'll see if I can find a good image from DS9 Season 7, although Jörg has the entire series to play with, so he might find one that's better. --From Andoria with Love 20:50, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Sisko2375.jpg Again, this looks odd - white background, maybe during filming of a "prophet-vision"? We can get a publicity or screencap, and fill in the copyright. So replace and delete - AJ Halliwell 18:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :According to Jörg, this is a publicity photo. It's likely for DS9 Season 7. So, I think we can keep it, but if someone knos of a better image (I'm sure there is one), by all means... --From Andoria with Love 13:13, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Hermes class.jpg In keeping with the general housecleaning up above: Image:Hermes class.jpg - It is currently orphaned, with nothing linking to it. It is also not used pursuant to "fair use" due to its source (the Star Fleet Technical Manual) and the manner of its display in the past. Aholland 17:06, 16 June 2006 (UTC) * Is there any way we can crop the image as such to use the portion viewed in the movie to better represent what otherwise appears as a blur in a screencap to give the reader a general idea what the ship class looks like? --Alan del Beccio 14:21, 17 June 2006 (UTC) **I don't think so given the context of its use - however, if someone would like to draw a Hermes class themselves, so long as it is not essentially a copy of the Joseph drawing (perhaps a 3/4 angled view?) and post it here giving away the rights in it, that would work just fine I believe. I would try, but my artistic skills are . . . shall we say lacking. Aholland 21:54, 17 June 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral.' Hm, at this rate, I'm almost willing to agree with the user who said (somewhere on this page) that maybe we should just contact Franz Joseph or whoever the current copyright owner is and ask permission to use these images. Oh, um, for future reference, Mr. Joseph died in 1994. I think I like Gv's plan to crop what we saw, although-- still from a book. Also listed is if it's used in an indepth summary of the book itself, it's okay. Would it be possible for someone to write an indepth summary of the book, use these pics, and then use'm on the pages? (Cheating, yes; but if you can't out think a think tank, don't try...) - AJ Halliwell 07:34, 19 June 2006 (UTC) **In theory, you could possibly write a summary of the book in which you discuss its history, influence and the like. You might be able to put in some cropped images from it to illustrate your points in that article. However, you would most likely not be able to get away with including each ship class created, or even all images of a single ship's class (like an entire page). And you would not be fairly using it if you then took those pictures and illustrated other articles with them - you'd have to provide a link. It wouldn't really be cheating, the current images would have to go anyway, but you'd end up with some material from the book. However . . . it would be a little cumbersome and the question of "how much is too much" would still exist in some ways. We can still ask the copyright holder (the company) for permission, but we would have to be exact in our request, since no one is going to grant carte blanche to use anything and everything from their work for free and with the Creative Commons License that might then attach in some way. Aholland 11:49, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Defiant-2.jpg *Image:Defiant-2.jpg - replaced with Image:Defiant firing pulse phasers.jpg - more interesting angle, no citation issues. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:23, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', or at least do not replace. The older one is a higher quality image. Personnally, I also think the angle is fine. I don't think there is anything wrong with the old one, and I don't like the new one. --OuroborosCobra 16:52, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :*Changing to Delete unless it can be properly cited. I some how missed that when I first voted, sorry. --OuroborosCobra 19:53, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'delete' "defiant-2" -- there is something wrong with it -- its not cited. i suppose we could keep it or an image like it, but we need to be aware of a source. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:06, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' unless it can be properly cited. -- Jaz talk 19:39, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... I rather like this image. I don't really think there's any harm in keep'ing this a few more days while I ask Jorg if he might know where it comes from. --From Andoria with Love 08:17, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Empath.jpg We already have Image:Gem.jpg. --From Andoria with Love 03:22, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :'Delete the bad one. --OuroborosCobra 03:31, 24 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 00:57, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Farpoint picard.jpg We already have an image of Picard in 2364, and that version is in my opinion of better quality and depicts Picard in a much more impressive pose. Ottens 11:25, 29 June 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' I like screencaps a lot more than publicity shots myself. In addition, that second shot (a publicity shot) has terrible color balancing, it is all red and orange, where the first one is nicely balanced. I'm not saying the first one should replace the second, but I don't think the second is good enough to justify getting rid of the first, if that makes any sense. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:41, 6 July 2006 (UTC) For Internal Use Only Image:Ma forum new.gif|Image:Ma forum new.gif Image:Hammer sickle clean.png|Image:Hammer sickle clean.png * Found these in the unused files gallery, wondered if we need them, or if they are unique to the site in a way that it would only appear that they are not being used? Image:Search logo.png and Image:Favicon.ico are included here, but wouldn't appear in the above gallery. --Alan del Beccio 06:03, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :Comment The first one looks like the thing used in Ten Forward. It is put to the left of new forums. The middle one I have no idea. The one on the right, based entirely on its name and no other evidence, looks to me like something one of the "Wikipedia is communism" things our friendly neighborhood vandals add. "Search logo" seems not to exist, even when I click on the file. "Favicon" seems to have a warning on malicious code, so I won't open it, but my guess is that it is the same as "search logo", nothing. --OuroborosCobra 08:04, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::Comment: The image at the right was something Cid uploaded to replace the hammer & sickle emblem of the Communist party which our late Commie vandal uploaded over and over again. --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Miri creature.jpg * Image:Miri creature.jpg because it is a dublicate of Image:Louise.jpg which has a more decent name -- Kobi 12:26, 2 July 2006 (UTC) **'Delete' miri creature in favor of Louise --OuroborosCobra 18:24, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Flag of Quebec ;Image:Flag of Quebec.jpg The picture is not from Star Trek. It is orphaned. There is no article on Quebec, and I can't think of a Star Trek reference for Quebec. Putting Quebec into the MA search box also comes up with nothing. --OuroborosCobra 00:45, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :This image is now being used somewhere, it is in the user page of the person (User:Liberlogos) who uploaded it, who is also from Quebec. As I understand user page policy, this is a violation, and images like this are deleted. I believe that is what happened recently with an image of the Alaska flag that had been uploaded and was being used as such. --OuroborosCobra 01:08, 3 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Goes along the same lines as the Alaska flag we deleted a while back. --From Andoria with Love 07:29, 3 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 03:17, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Drone ;Image:Drone155.jpg and Image:Drone anim.gif To Quote the Upload page, ::Movies are not currently permitted on Memory Alpha due to bandwidth and file space considerations. so Delete the .gif. (not to mention it claims to be illustrating the forcefield, when it's actually illustrating the internal transporter nodes.) See: Multi-spatial force field, which I might add is also up for deletion. Also, Drone155 is just the "after" effect of a borg running into One's force field, that'd be like showing apicture of a person on the ground under a picutre of a phaser beam on the "stun" page... - AJ Halliwell 08:55, 6 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' Please, yes, make the bad things go away, and leave my brains alone. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:57, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Nemesis comparison ;Image:Nemesis comparison.jpg and/or Image:Nemesis comparison1.jpg Neither are properly cited (although it's not out of the realm of possibility these are legit production photos) and they are the same thing although one lists it in metric as well. They are both huge files by the way, and I may be able to see the use of one of them, but both??? - AJ Halliwell 01:21, 10 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete, unless they can be properly cited. Also, they both seem to include metric information, so if we keep one, let's keep the smaller one. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:27, 10 July 2006 (UTC) More unused images... Copyvio ;Image:24th century Antigrav.jpg and Image:23rd century Antigrav.jpg Both come from Star Trek: The Magazine, so they would seem to be a copy vio. And their unused. Antigrav could use more pics and information, but there are easily available ones from Generations or ST:VI. - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --OuroborosCobra talk 05:07, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Dkora-beauty.jpg Seems to be taken from a book. - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --OuroborosCobra talk 05:07, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Logos ;Image:ENT logo intro.jpg Image:ENT logo intro closeup.jpg is being used instead it seems. The one being used is a close up. - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Seal of United Earth.gif or Image:Seal of United Earth.GIF One is being used, the other is not. Both are fan creations, neither say we have their permission (although one appears to be a de-whited version of the other, to fit our background.) - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) DS9 Drama ;Image:Garak, Dax, Sisko and Bashir.jpg I can't really find where this can be used, as the episode seems to be well off as is. - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ;Image:FleetWormhole.jpg or Image:FleetDisappears.jpg Unless we're making the DS9 flipbook, I could see why we could use both, but where? - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC)